Chuck vs Bonnie and Clyde
by Indigogold
Summary: Based on a prompt I received on tumblr (Chuckoholic.). Chuck and Sarah are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde. They're married, they're in love and they rob banks. Rated T for language, couple of F bombs. Reviews welcome!


"Hello," the woman behind the glass said, her expression clashing vastly with her tone. "How can I help you today?" As she looked at the person she was serving, her rounded glasses fell down her nose, revealing stern, glassy eyes. The customer regarded her coolly, her blonde hair was loose around her shoulders and her piecing azure eyes were sparkling with something that the woman could not place. The customer read the woman's name badge, it read Christine.

"Hi… Christine." The customer said, the corners of her full lips rising. "Can you please –GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND. THIS IS A ROBBERY!" All of a sudden the doors closed with a clank, Christine looked quickly behind the woman to see a tall, curly haired male wearing a long, fitted black jacket with the collar upturned securing the doors with a steel bar. Alarm bells squealed from all corners of the bank and people started screaming. Christine turned again to see the woman holding a pristine silver pistol to the glass; she gave a small, unnerving smile and said "could you show me where the money is please? Or I'll blow your head off." The woman watched as Christine shook as though she was going to have a seizure, somehow she was able to give a curt nod and stand up.

The lanky man strode towards the woman and snaked his arm around her waist. He pressed her up against the glass, flattening her hands against it with his. He kissed her hard, slipping his tongue into her mouth, in one hot fluid motion, the temperature between them rose to well beyond a hundred. He squeezed his body against hers and she moaned into his mouth as he gently bit her lip and ran his hands through her hair.

He pulled away slowly, "ready for this, Sarah?"

Her piercing eyes held his as though they were frozen in place, her mouth opened to reveal her perfect white teeth. "Babe, do you even have to ask? This is our third one this week. The rush is almost as good as this one –" she stated, leaning in for another kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Chuck, honey, don't freak out."

"Do I ever?" He smiled his mega-watt smile, lighting up his mahogany eyes, he raised one eyebrow seductively, "let's do this, we've got a house to buy."

"Let's go!" She pulled away from him and as she walked away he slapped her behind, she turned her head and winked before holding up her gun. "MOVE ANYONE AND I I WILL KILL YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"You go to the vault, Sar, I'll stay with the hostages." She blew him a kiss and followed a shaking Christine who was walking like a baby taking its first steps.

Chuck wandered between the hostages; an eerie silence had fallen over the usually bustling bank. The desks were abandoned with their owners on the floor with their hands on their heads. From the windows, Chuck could see people had started to gather in the street and he could hear the faint howling of police sirens in the background.

He noticed a woman quivering on the ground next to him. He knelt down beside her. "Hey lady, you know where I could get a sizzling shrimp around here?"

The woman gave him a quizzical look and regarded him with an icy stare, seemingly not willing to reply. He held the gun to her head and she gasped – the blood draining from her plump face. "Please?" He said.

"Six blocks to your left." She breathed her eyes on the object that could end her life.

"Thank you!" He smiled. "I'm Charles by the way, but you can call me Chuck." The lady looked at him fearfully as he removed the gun from her head. It was then that Chuck heard a huge clang behind him, three men were charging towards him, head on, one with a stapler in his hand, one with a laptop and the other a rather large calculator.

Chuck gave a small smile, jumped on the nearest desk. As the men approached, he did a backflip, instantly knocking down the outer two with one swift motion. The other took off running in another direction, before turning a running back towards him. He wasn't a small man; he was stocky and muscular with at least two inches on Chuck. The man managed to knock the gun out of Chuck's hand using just the device he had acquired. Chuck cursed inwardly as the man made a grab for the gun. The next thing he knew, the gun was turned on him.

Chuck held up his hands. "I gotta hand it to you sir, that was brave. However, there's one small issue..." He trailed off apologetically. The man looked at him quizzically.

Sarah appeared from behind him and swung her bag full of ten million dollars into his head and he collapsed to the ground. "Ker-ching." Chuck smirked.

"Thanks babe. They get a bit wild sometimes." He grinned at her. "How much you get?"

"Twenty mil enough for you? Shit, do you hear that? It's the cops, looks like we better go!" Sarah pulled Chuck's hand and pulled him close so her arm was around him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Chuck said.

"Every single day." She squeezed his hand. "And likewise, now come on, let's go to the roof."

"Let's take the stairs. I disabled the lift, as well as the cameras, just in case." They ran towards the stairs and turned one last time and spoke in unison, "no one move or we'll blow your fucking heads off!" They raced towards the roof, and pushed open the doors hand in hand. The helicopter was waiting for them.

"Hurry up and get it!" A man's voice yelled.

"Cool it, Casey, we're coming." Sarah shouted, smiling. With that, they both got into the chopper and zoomed away into the sunny LA skies with a faint voice yelling into the distance "The Bartowski's, coming soon to a bank near you!"


End file.
